


broken strings, healing heart

by Coloursplash



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, depressed Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloursplash/pseuds/Coloursplash
Summary: when the player wants kid to kill the cast from the games directly he finally gathers the strength to break free from there control and powers.Felix, Ted, Billy, Lily and nugget all find themselves trapped in a classroom after school and are shocked to find kid from their kindergarten about to strike ted with a knife before shouting at someone who wasn't there and destroying some magical chain.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Protagonist, Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	1. breaking free

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the games when there all 15 and in high school

kid watched through his eyes a bystander in his own body as he walked up to the group wile they argued about why they were here, not seeing him. His arms above his head, knife in hand poised to strike. He swung down. _No! He cant just let them die. He cant let them die at his hands! _Kids arms stopped the point of the knife centimetres from teds head. His arms were shaking as he fought for control. _'What are you doing! I am in control not you! you have no power!' _He took a step back and dropped the knife with a clang. Everyone was looking at him now. AN array of shocked, scared and confused expressions. " I wont just sit by as you hurt people," His voice was a whisper."I wont let anyone else die by my hands!" He shouted tears running down his face. _'Stop this instant! I am your master you will obey!' _"No. not any more," He summoned the menu but that wasn't all that appeared. A chain was wrapped around his chest and its end was somewhere in the sky. kid could hear everyone's voices but couldn't make out any words only the panic and confusion. He grabbed the chain _'Wait stop-' _he gave it a pull. _'No stop! what do yo-' _He pulled again, he could here it straining under his Adrenalin fueled strength. _'Stop!!!!' _with a final tug the chain broke. There was silence for a few seconds before the broken chain and the menu shattered and disappeared completely.____________

__kid smiled and fell to his knees. He had done it, he broke free. The menus broken. that means... he can finally... kid grabbed the knife and held the point to his throat, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can die and I wouldn't come back. No more pain, no more hurting others and I will get my punishment for what I've done". He felt hands grip his writs firmly and looked up surprised. Ted was sitting in front of him holding his wrists preventing him from hurting himself, behind him was everyone else. He could see the fear in their eyes but there was something else. concern. He dropped the knife and felt a lump in his throat. " i-i," Ted gave kid a sad smile and opened his arms. kid took the silent invitation for a hug and collapsed into his arms sobbing, letting his walls crumble for the first time he could remember._ _


	2. The aftermath and some questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss among themselves and receive and explanation from kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um sorry for taking so long i kinda wrote the first two paragraphs of this chapter before i just abandoned it till a few months later at two thirty in the morning because i'm running out of decent story's to read again. so if the style of the writing is slightly different don't be to surprised

Ted looked down at kid passed out in his arms were he held him protectively. A few minutes ago he and Felix were arguing with lily and billy about why they were here as nugget watched. Then kid who they haven't seen in ages dropped a knife from right behind him shouting at someone they couldn't see' summoned that- thing and the chain just to destroy it before trying to kill himself. He looked up at the others "does anyone know what that was?" billy, lily and Felix all shook their heads. "The unfortunate kid broke free from the cruel voice" everyone looked up at nugget confused. Felix spoke "what does that mean?" nugget looked up at them, "that is not nuggets story to tell" Felix looked over at kid when he noticed him shift in teds arms. Noticing that his breathing had begun to speed up and that he seemed panicked, he begun to run his fingers through kids hair without much thought. The blonde twins noticed that kid seem to lean into the touch slightly and both smiled softly at him.

"Oh my lord, they're adorable!" lily whisper shouted excitedly from a small distance away where she, billy and nugget watched the two interact with a sleeping kid. Billy chuckled "I am so teasing them about this later," billy looked at lily with a smile. "You guys might get to go on some double dates at some point," lily's eyes lit up as she failed to suppress a squeal. "Are you guys okay over there?" having heard the noise Felix was looking at them eyebrow raised. "don't worry shes just... exited, she'll calm down pretty soon, hopefully anyway" with a sigh Felix turned back to kid and noticed that he was waking up.

#### \---kids point of view---

#### 

"hhmmmng," it was warm and so comfortable. when was the last time that he was this comfortable? something was was missing but that felt like a good thing,it felt freeing? kid opened his eyes slowly and took in his environment as his eyes focused. he was confused, kid has passed out in some pretty strange places when he finely does get a break but the voice never lets him pass out near people. wait were is the voice and aren't those the kinder crew- his eyes widened as memory's surfaced. he had done it, he broke free. kid smiled to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. "uh kid?" kid jumped and looked up realizing that Felix was sitting right in front of him and that he was being held to Teddy's chest protectively. well that's what the warmth is. flushed he watched everyone else, waiting for the questions he knew they all wanted to ask

#### \---Felix's point of view---

Felix notices how kid eyes flicked around instinctively searching for danger and reading body language, he tucks that info away for later as billy breaks the silence. "so dude uh, what was that, like who were you talking to, what the hell is that thing you broke and why was there a chain-" billy's voice was growing louder and more hysterical until lily cut him off with a "You get the idea,"  
kid sighed. Where to begin? The time-loops seemed like the best starting point. " You remember kindergarten, those two days in a row that we 'overthrew' the principles? Did you ever think that it was strange that I had and knew stuff I shouldn't?" He paused waiting for their responses. Lily was first, "something did feel a little off now that you've mentioned it." He heard Ted hum in affirmation into his hair (damn malnutrition leaving him so small!!) and saw Billy and Felix nod. "Well that wasn't the first time I lived through those days," unsurprised by their shocked expressions he continued. "I was stuck in a daylong time-loop. After a few Monday's a voice started talking to me and convinced me to try doing some not really nice things like sticking gum in Lily's hair and so on. The things it wanted me to do got worse slowly and by the time i figured out what it was doing it had full control of me. We went through different 'missions' doing some really horrible stuff including murder!" he felt a few tears run down his face as he waved his arms animatedly." And dying quite a few times, until we reach the end of the day successfully completing the 'mission' and getting an item that for some reason didn't disappear when the day restarted. eventually we had done all the missions the final mission being the day you all remember and the voice let the day move on. Then the same thing happened in the next time-loop, every day was a damn time-loop!" kid took a breath. " That thing that showed up with the chain allowed us to jump back to certain time periods of the day, the chain was what it used to control me. In breaking it I broke free from the voice," kid sighed and let everyone process the load of info that he just dumped on them wile he enjoyed the first positive physical contact that he had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it! its four in the morning but its done. here you go. i'm going to sleep now, enjoy
> 
> p.s please let me know of any mistakes i cant be bothered to read over all of it 
> 
> (made a typo. flex instead of Felix. thought it was funny and decided to share)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fan fic so advice or anything of the kind would be appreciated.(please let me know of tags that fit this because i have no clue what i'm doing.  
> next chapter will be the point of view of the other characters in the room.


End file.
